Dumb Love
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "And when I look into your pretty eyes, my heart just drops." Chad began leaning forward, and his eyes closed. Wait, is he going to kiss me? Not really a song fic, but the song Dumb Love by Sean K. is in it. Channy, TawniSkylar, GradyChastity, Portlynico.


**So I saw the episode "Party On" of Suite Life on Deck. I liked the song "Dumb Love", so I listened to the full version.**

**I was reading a fanfiction for SWAC before I listened to the song, and I thought of this. :D **

**Woo~~**

**One-Shot.**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**By the way, if something in parenthases ( ) is bold, it's when i'm interrupting. If it's not bold, it's more of Sonny's thoughts.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV, Like a lot of my one-shots are.**

"I'm so excited!" I clapped, smiling.

"I know, right!" Tawni agreed.

"My first Hollywood party! Well, technically, it's my second, since I went to Chad's birthday party...but my first Hollywood party I actually wanted to go to!" I said, still smiling. I was so excited. Me and my cast were going to a party at a club. The sad part was, the Mackenzie Falls cast was gonna be there too.

"If Chad and his annoying crew weren't going to be there, this would be even better. But...it will be good anyway. There are going to be lots of celebs there! Besides us, that is." Tawni said. "Okay, but now, we need to go shopping." She went from smiling to completely serious.

I nodded.

I ended up getting a red dress, that was about knee-length. (Think about her dress in Camp Rock 2 [if you saw it] when they were singing for the Final Jam thingy. I think the song was called "What We Came Here For"?) And Tawni got a sparkly pink dress, of course. She loved pink.

"Okay, and we're...ready!" Tawni said, applying her last touch of make-up. We smiled and ran out of our dressing room, meeting up with Nico, Grady, and Zora in the Prop House. The club didn't have alcohol or anything, so Zora could come too.

"You guys look great!" Nico said, smiling at me and Tawni.

"We do, don't we?" Tawni flipped her hair. I laughed.

We walked out of the studio and into a limo that was waiting for us. All of us climbed inside.

* * *

"Wow, this place looks great!" I looked around the colorful lights as we walked through the entrance.

Nico groaned. "Drama alert, 12 o'clock."

We looked over, and sure enough, Chad and his cast were walking towards us. For once they _weren't _in their Mackenzie Falls uniforms.

"Oh hey, randoms." Chad said. I rolled my eyes.

I gave him a bored look, then looked at my fingernails. "What do you want, Chad?"

"I just wanted to know how you got invited to a cool party like this." Chad smirked.

"For your information, we are very popular!" Tawni said.

"Your show is for kids between ages of 3 and 5!"

"Our show is a _tween _show, just like yours, Chad!" I said.

"Whatever." Chad and his cast walked away, but I noticed Skylar [Devon] looking at Tawni shyly. Tawni didn't, though. I wonder if he likes her?

"I'm gonna go see if there are any cute guys who want to dance." Tawni giggled, then ran into the large group of dancing people.

"G, are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Nico asked, rubbing his hands together and looking at Grady.

"Two words?" Grady asked. Nico nodded.

"Snack table." They said in unison, then walked away.

"I'm gonna check the vents out here!" Zora giggled mischeviously and ran away. I smiled and rolled my eyes. My cast is so predictable.

I looked to my left. The snack table was there with Nico and Grady digging in the chocolate fountain.

"Way to keep it cool, guys." I whispered. Tawni would be so mad at their behaviour right now.

I looked to my right, then. There was a large stage with a band playing on it.

And then in front of me was the dance floor, which was _huge._ Past the dancers was a stair case, leading to the second floor.

I walked onto the dance floor in the direction Tawni went. I looked around at the people at the party to see if I recognized any of them.

I saw Selena Gomez, Jennifer Stone, and..Tawni, talking. I didn't know she knew them.

I saw Zac Efron, too. I wonder if Chad knew he was here. I also saw all of the Jonas Brothers, David Henrie (who joined Selena, Tawni, and Jennifer's conversation), Demi Lovato (Wow, she looked a lot like me!), Miley Cyrus, Justin Beiber (who I saw Zora looking at, I think she has a crush on him), and TONS of other celebrities.

This party was awesome!  
Then near the snack table I saw Chastity [Chloe] and Portlyn, giggling at Nico and Grady and whispering. It didn't look like they were making fun of them. They were more like flirty giggling. I bet they like them!

I then looked back at Skylar to see if he was still staring at Tawni. He wasn't, but I noticed Tawni looking at him now and smiling.

Nico and Grady were sending small glances towards Chastity and Portlyn.

Hm..besides Zora, i'm the only one who doesn't have a crush on a Mack Falls cast member.

_Sonny, that's such a lie!_

What are you talking about, mind?

_You like a Mackenzie Falls cast member, too. Let's see..how about, I don't know, Chad?_

I don't like Chad!

_Yes you do._

No I don't.

_Yes you do._

No I...oh, i'm fighting with myself! Fine, I do.

_Hah!_

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I saw Tawni running towards me.

"Sonny!" She whisper-yelled, if that's possible.

"What?" I asked.

"Sonny...I, I think I like Skylar from Mackenzie Falls!" she said, looking around to make sure know one was listening.

"Tawni? You like Skylar? That's great!" I exclaimed.

"How is that great? He doesn't like me back!"

I smiled. "Tawni, I saw him looking at you." I said. Tawni beamed.

"Really? Maybe he'll ask me to dance!"

"Maybe!" I said.

We saw Sean Kingston walk up on stage.

Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the front of the crowd so we were right in front of the stage.

"I love this song!" she clapped. The music started and me, Tawni, and everyone else started dancing.

"Girl you make me dumb, dumb dumb!" Sean started singing.

Skylar walked up to me and Tawni.

"Hey Tawni...I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Skylar asked nervously. Tawni smiled.

"Yes, I'd love to!" she said. They took a few steps away and started dancing. I smiled at them.

I looked over at the snack table and saw Chad holding a drink. **(Non alcoholic, of course. Didn't I mention that before?)**

And he was...staring at me?

I smiled at him and waved, but he looked like he was daydreaming. He had that same look I have when I get lost in his eyes.

Was he...no, he couldn't be. Chad Dylan Cooper was _not _getting lost in my eyes.

"But when I look into your pretty eyes, my heart just drops." Sean sang.

Chad continued looking into my eyes, and dropped his glass. It rolled away on the floor. Finally coming out of his daze, Chad walked over to get it, but slipped. I giggled.

"Girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb-b-do-b-dumb. I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb."

I walked over to Chad and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, giggling.

"Y-yeah.." he said. "Thanks.." I laughed. Chad's cheeks were red with embarrassment. Chad reached down and picked up the glass, then stood up right in front of me.

We both looked up and our eyes met. Call me cliche, but the whole world seemed to freeze. And that's when the chorus started again.

"And when I look into your pretty eyes, my heart just drops."

Chad began leaning forward, and his eyes closed. Wait, is he going to kiss me?

I leaned forward, and I couldn't stop my eyes from closing too.

Then I felt his lips on mine.

My heart reached the sky. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his went to my waist, dropping the glass on the ground again. I didn't even care the 'clunk' noise it made as it fell. **(Let's say it's thicker glass so it doesn't break, K?)** I didn't even care about the fact that tons of people were probably staring at us, since we were enemies, kissing.

I didn't even care that we were enemies.

We continued kissing, until we heard claps near us. It didn't sound like the whole club, just a few people.

Chad and I opened our eyes and pulled apart, looking at the clapping. It was the Mackenzie Falls and So Random cast clapping near us. They were all smiling.

Then I noticed Skylar and Tawni, Nico and Portlyn, and Chastity and Grady standing in couples close to eachother.

"Wait..why are you clapping? Shouldn't you be like ewwing?" Chad asked. We both sent confused looks to our casts.

"No way!" Portlyn said.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for this _forever_!" Chastity exclaimed.

"And..what's up with that?" I asked, motioning to the couples standing close together.

"Well, while we were dancing, Skylar asked me out." Tawni said.

"And then Nico and Grady asked us out when they saw us looking at them." Portlyn smiled.

"So you guys are all like dating now?" Chad asked. They nodded.

"That's great!" I said, smiling. They smiled, relieved we accepted.

"So, are _you _guys like dating now?" Tawni asked, mimicking Chad.

Chad turned to me and held my hands in his.

"I guess we are." Chad said. I smiled and he kissed me, just as Sean started the chorus again.

We pulled apart and all of us started dancing.

"Girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb. Dumb-b-do-b-dumb. I love you so, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb-b-do-b-dumb. Why-wh-wh-why?"

* * *

**There we go! I liked it, I hope you do to!**

**Don't question me on the lyrics, I was just guessing.**

**-Abbie**

**Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb...oh, sorry.**


End file.
